


New Beginning

by ExecutiveNerd



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, post Frozen 1, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExecutiveNerd/pseuds/ExecutiveNerd
Summary: Anna can't sleep the night after the events of Frozen and finds comfort in Kristoff.
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	New Beginning

Anna stared up at the awning above her bed, the bland white on the bottom not showing the intricate designs of the rest of it. How was she supposed to go back to normal after the last couple of days? A week ago, she was lonely Anna, living in a huge castle in absolute silence, but now? Now she had experienced heartbreak, she had gone on an adventure to save her sister and succeeded. She had Elsa back in her life, and she had Kristoff, whatever happened with that. Her life had gone from 0 to 100 in no time. How was she supposed to go back to 0? 

She blew at a strand of hair falling in her face, before throwing the covers away and sitting up. She ran her hands over her face and made herself count to 10, trying to ground herself in something. One, two, three... The room was still quiet when she hit 10 though, and it was threatening to suffocate her. She couldn’t be alone anymore. She got out of bed and slipped her feet into slippers and made her way out of her room. She had immediately gone to Elsa’s room out of habit, her fist already raised to knock, but they had just reconnected, she didn’t want to wake her up in the middle of the night on day one. 

Next, she walked down the hall to the room at the end where they had put Kristoff for the night. They didn’t know what came next, but they knew he deserved a night in a real bed before decisions were made tomorrow. She stood outside the door for a long moment, trying to talk herself out of knocking. He had only been nice because that was how he was. He would help anybody, she wasn’t special. But. He had come back. He had tried to save her, and he could only hope to save her with love. Did he really love her? Was she ready for that? What even was love? 

Finally, she got up the courage to knock, saying his name quietly to the door. She knocked three times and waited for him to answer. After a couple of minutes, she sat down, leaning against the wall by his door, burying her head in her knees. The logical part of her knew he was probably just too asleep to hear her knock, but the anxiety-ridden part of her couldn’t help but think that maybe he had left, not caring about saying goodbye. Maybe he had heard but didn’t want to talk to her, those seemed much more likely. 

She sat there for a while, head buried in her knees, her thoughts going back and forth between him just being asleep and him hating her. Did she care if he hated her? She tried to say she didn’t care, but her being there proved that it wasn’t true. “Princess Anna? You okay?” she heard Gerda’s voice. She looked up to see her standing in the hallway in front of Anna. 

“No, I came to talk to Kristoff, but he won’t answer,” Anna said, hating the feeling of needing him. 

“Oh dear, I saw him leave the castle a couple of hours ago. He was muttering something about the stables,” Gerda said. 

“Oh!” Anna said perking up immediately. “Thank you, Gerda. I will go look for him there!” She gave Gerda a quick hug before getting up and making her way out of the castle, relief flooding through her. When the door to the outside flew open, she felt a rush of cool air through her nightgown, but she did her best to ignore it, making a beeline for the stables. 

Once there she found what had to be the most adorable sight ever. Sven was fast asleep in his stall, while Kristoff was asleep on a pile of hay outside of his stall, snoring slightly, with his arm throw over his face. She walked further into the stables, the door slamming shut behind her. Kristoff startled awake, sitting straight up, and squinting at her through bleary eyes. “Anna?” 

“Yeah, I-I couldn’t sleep,” She said, focusing on her feet instead of him.

“Come here,” He said motioning for her to join him, she wasn’t sure he would have been so willing if he had been more awake, but she didn’t question it and joined him on the pile of hay. He put an arm around her and she quickly snuggled into him, surprised about how right it felt in his arms. “I couldn’t sleep either. The bed was too comfy.” 

She couldn’t help but shake her head at that, of course, the luxurious bed was too nice for him. “You’re ridiculous,” she mumbled into his chest, him simply shrugging. He stayed silent, and she appreciated that he wasn’t bugging her to tell him what was wrong, and it made her want to tell him more. He rested his face on her head. “I don’t know how I am so supposed to go back to normal, to everyday life.” 

Kristoff nodded, and she knew he had heard her but was either debating on what to say or waiting for her to signal it was his turn, she wasn’t sure. “My life had been so boring until the coronation, and then everything happened at once, and everything is turned upside down, and I don’t know how to deal with these changes.” 

“I am not sure what happens next either. All I know is that our lives definitely won’t be the same, and we will figure it out,” Kristoff said, running a hand over one of her braids.

“Together?” Anna asked, looking up at him. 

“If that’s what you want,” Kristoff said, a sincerity in his eyes that made her heart skip a beat. 

“Can I stay here with you tonight?” She asked him. 

“Of course” Kristoff told her, and within a few minutes of silence, and her snuggling into his arms her snores filled the stables, his joining in shortly after.


End file.
